<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty boy by baeksunwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106860">pretty boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksunwoo/pseuds/baeksunwoo'>baeksunwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>E'LAST (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, but it's like during the summer so that's barely relevant, it doesn't help that seungyeop is flirty, panicked gays: the book, skater boy sunwoo, skater boy yongseop, sunwoo is just a sweet boy with a huge crush please save him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksunwoo/pseuds/baeksunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>baek sunwoo has 99 problems and all 99 of them are rooted in his crush on choi seungyeop</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Sunwoo | Baekgyeul/Choi Seungyeop, Byun Yongseop | Rano/Choi In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my hand slipped and i wrote an e'last fic oops. </p><p>-j</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunwoo was fairly sure he had been caught staring at least once, but looking away felt impossible.</p><p> </p><p>the boy had this prince-like aura to him that made him seem surreal. he moved like royalty: slowly, properly, and absolutely mesmeric.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the camera must love him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>as if they had heard him, the shorter photographer bounced on the balls of his feet, happily shouting something about how well the shoot was going. sunwoo watched closely as the boy laughed nervously, abashed by the comment.</p><p> </p><p>he photographer looked like he struck gold, "do that again! do that nervous-smile-thing again!"</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo wondered if the boy's personality was as captivating as his looks.</p><p> </p><p>he broke out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar cadence of someone's wheels against the cement getting closer to him. he turned to see if they were going to run into him and came face to face with the culprit. he had bright white hair pulled into a ponytail with a red headband on that matched his neutral pout.</p><p> </p><p>"your pretty boy is here again," hyuk greeted him with a nudge, while flicking his skateboard up into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"he's not '<em>mine</em>'."</p><p> </p><p>"and he's not going to be if you keep watching him like a bird from all the way over here!" </p><p> </p><p>hyuk accentuated his point by pinching sunwoo's ear, "ow! hey! i'm older than you!"</p><p> </p><p>the taller boy didn't let go, but instead dragged him across the skatepark, and over to their pile of backpacks.</p><p> </p><p>"rano, he's moping over pretty boy again and i'm tired of it. it's getting painful to watch."</p><p> </p><p>yongseop stifled a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"you don't have you watch then," sunwoo argued back when hyuk finally let go of his ear. he made a point to stand upright again.</p><p> </p><p>"didn't we come here to skate?" the eldest ruffled both of their heads of hair and grabbed his white skateboard.</p><p> </p><p>"i thought you were too old to do that still," hyuk teased, skating off shortly after "i'll meet you by the halfpipe, old man!"</p><p> </p><p>yongseop laughed, his naturally bright smile making sunwoo grin too, "just try not to fall off your board and flat on your butt like last time, you giant string bean!"</p><p> </p><p>the white haired boy flicked him off, "that was <em>one time</em>, rano!"</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo stuck his tongue out at hyuk, who then flicked him off too.</p><p> </p><p>"also, i'm not telling you what to do baekgyeul," yongseop nodded in the direction behind of the park's gate, "but your boy is walking over here right now with his friend."</p><p> </p><p>"huh?" he turned and saw the duo walking into the skatepark like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"good luck!" yongseop smiled as he put his board down and skated over to hyuk.</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo was a naturally anxious and somewhat reserved person. it wasn't that he didn't like meeting new people, it's just that it takes him time to feel comfortable around new people. small talk with strangers stresses him out so for his sake, he's learned to keep most conversations with new people short and sweet until they got the message. another thing he picked up was pretending to not even see people, so they avoid having a conversation with him altogether. </p><p> </p><p>those tactics and his other favorite plan called 'operation: always-be-with-an-extrovert' has saved him many times from anxious and awkward conversations.</p><p> </p><p>but with rano and hyuk gone and his 'i can't see you' plan already out the window, having looked at him— sunwoo defaulted to keeping it short and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>he sat down next to their bags and took out some tools he always kept in his backpack to tighten the wheels on his skateboard. </p><p> </p><p>the shorter one, who was taking the pictures earlier, came up to where baekgyeul was sitting first. he had dark green hair and was wearing black high top converse with matching skinny jeans and a comfortable looking color blocked cardigan. he was carrying a drawstring bag and had his bright red skateboard was in his left hand. the prince-like boy followed behind him like a lost puppy, quietly watching other skaters around the park.</p><p> </p><p>"hi! do you mind if i put my stuff here too?" </p><p> </p><p>"no, go ahead," he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>the photographer set his bag down next to sunwoo, sudden concern flashing on his face, "you'll make sure no one steals it, right? please?"</p><p> </p><p>the other boy looked over finally, eyes landing on sunwoo, who was now at a complete loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>it made sense why he was a model. sunwoo wanted to capture the exact moment the sun shined in his eyes, making their brown hue sparkle beautifully, as he turned to face him. </p><p> </p><p>there was a pause. sunwoo was supposed to be speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"o-oh! um, y-yeah," he fidgeted with the wheel in his hand, "for sure—"</p><p> </p><p>"he's clearly busy," the other boy finally spoke, pushing a tuft of his black hair out of his eye, "i can watch it."</p><p> </p><p>the photographer looked confused, "you said you had t—"</p><p> </p><p>"in, didn't you want to skate? go skate. i'll make sure no one steals your camera," he reassured him, sitting down on the ground next to sunwoo and clutching the bag in his lap to emphasize his point.</p><p> </p><p>"okay? thanks," he glanced at sunwoo again, "and thanks for offering! good luck fixing those wheels!"</p><p> </p><p>the green haired boy ran off to a nearby ramp, and sunwoo did a mental recap of the situation he was in.</p><p> </p><p>he, baek sunwoo, the same man who gets uncomfortable just thinking about small talk on the subway, was alone with a random boy's incredibly gorgeous friend and/or boyfriend who he just so happened to be crushing on for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo spun the purple wheel in his hand, accepting his dismal fate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>maybe rano's 'good luck' was actually secret code for some ancient evil curse that's, like, the opposite of cupid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"sorry about that," the boy held up the bag for a second, "he's a photography student and his camera is in here."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>remember to actually speak this time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"oh," he felt his eyes on him, watching his hands with interest as he tightened the bolt, like how he had watched those other skaters earlier.</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo tried to ignore the pressure he felt to not mess up, "that makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>it was quiet again and began thinking that maybe he should've said something more interesting.</p><p> </p><p>"i," he felt the boy's eyes move to his face when he started talking, "i, um," sunwoo blinked as he tried to remember his train of thought, "i've seen you around here before, but you usually don't come inside. do you skate too?"</p><p> </p><p>he really didn't need to look at the wheel so intently while unscrewing it, but the last thing baek sunwoo needed was prolonged eye contact when he was already struggling to hold a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"i used to ice skate when i was 13," his voice was the most playful sunwoo had heard it, "but that's the closest i've ever been to skateboarding."</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo glanced up at him and saw the boy laugh like he had before. the branches of the tree they were sitting under shifted in the slight breeze and the sunlight made his skin glow and his teeth even whiter.</p><p> </p><p>he almost caught himself staring instead of replying again, but managed to redeem himself partially by laughing at the joke a second later.</p><p> </p><p>he seemed pleased, so sunwoo went back to the safety of looking at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm just here to keep him company. we took a few pictures over by the mural for his photography instagram, but then he decided he wanted to skate a bit... or talk to a random person, i guess."</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo followed his gaze to find their two friends talking by the halfpipe, "oh, that's my friend hyuk. he's sweet and fun to be around, but he's also a big flirt at times, i think he likes the attention."</p><p> </p><p>"w-wait," he quickly looked back at the black haired boy, "that's not your boyfriend or anything, right? because i can tell him to quit it, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>he grinned again and sunwoo wanted to scream, "no, in is pretty, but we're just friends. we've known each other for as long as i can remember."</p><p> </p><p>"oh, okay, good."</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo had half a mind to ask how the fuck he was single, but something told him that would be a bit rude.</p><p> </p><p>a few seconds later, the duo saw yongseop go over and apologize before practically dragging hyuk away from the shorter boy (who apparently found the whole scene hilarious) by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>sunwoo dropped his head as he laughed, "that's rano, my other friend, i can't really defend them by saying 'they're usually not like this' because they usually are."</p><p> </p><p>he was surprised to see the boy appearing to be genuinely amused by the trio, "they seem lively."</p><p> </p><p>he scoffed playfully,"wait 'til you meet wonjun."</p><p> </p><p>"and when will that be?" </p><p> </p><p>the skater was caught off guard by the smooth comment and knowing smile that followed it.</p><p> </p><p>"wha— wait, i didn't mean it like— i mean, i guess, unless you want to?"</p><p> </p><p>the boy was cut off from responding by hyuk's yelling by the park's gates, "gyeul! grab our bags please, we have to go pick up wonjun early!"</p><p> </p><p>"oh, shit, sorry," sunwoo stood up and started collecting their belongings, "my ride is leaving me, i'll um..."</p><p> </p><p>he smiled again,"i'll see you around, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah," he agreed, waving with his free hand as he jogged to meet his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>from: sunwoo<br/>eat? what happens when he eats? D:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>guess what?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>what?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i dyed my hair!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you can't just say that and NOT send a pic &gt;:( i wanna see!!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>at least tell me the color!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you'll have to wait and see it in person :P</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>what's your favorite sweet</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ice cream or cake...why</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how abt we go get ice cream together one of these nights and i can see it then?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>let's do it! i know the perfect place</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yay!! okay we can talk time later i'll brb seungyeop needs me</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>is everything okay?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah he just has a crush on a guy but like he hasn't been out as gay for very long so this is new territory for him and i can tell he's iffy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ohhhh best of luck to him!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait did you just out him to me... am i not supposed to know</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he told me he doesn't care who knows! he's pretty open abt it himself but i still wouldn't run up to him and go "MY GAY KING!!" if i were you lol</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but actually don't mention it quite yet maybe</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'll wait for if/when he tells me :]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anyways go help your friend we'll text abt ice cream later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank u! byeeee</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>seungyeop was curled up with his knees tucked against his chest on their red couch. he didn't watch many television shows that were scripted, as he typically found documentaries more interesting, but it didn't matter what he was watching because his mind was completely elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>in turned the television off and looked at seungyeop expectantly, "alright, talk to me, what's on your mind? because it clearly isn't that modern family episode."</p><p> </p><p>he sighed, "was i that obvious?"</p><p> </p><p>"you were <em>pouting</em>," yejun added, looking up from his phone while sitting on the other sofa. he was wearing his favorite light brown teddy hoodie that in had given him 3 birthdays ago.</p><p> </p><p>"i like someone."</p><p> </p><p>yejun sat up when he heard that, "you do?!"</p><p> </p><p>"it's the guy from the skatepark, right?"</p><p> </p><p>seungyeop's immediate reaction was as good an answer as any.</p><p> </p><p>"how'd you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"i just know you," in replied simply, joining him on the couch, "also, you skipped your workout to sit next to him and watch my stuff. but, i'm happy for you."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, a year ago, you would've never admitted that," yejun added, putting his phone on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>"sure, but now i'm realizing that i have no idea what i'm doing when it comes to boys, like, at all. i mean, girls were easy—"</p><p> </p><p>"because you didn't actually ever have feelings for them?"</p><p> </p><p>"well, looking back," seungyeop rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable by in's blunt comment, "it sounds horrible, but yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"it's not horrible, you just didn't know," the photographer reassured, "but, fill me in on what happened, what'd you guys talk about last time?"</p><p> </p><p>"it was a lot of small talk mostly— he said he's seen me there a lot, which was embarrassing, especially because he thought i was a skater too."</p><p> </p><p>"in other words, he's been looking out for you," the green haired boy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>seungyeop's eyes went big like a puppy's, worry settling somewhere in his gut, "that's good, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah! what else?"</p><p> </p><p>"when his friend with the white hair was talking to you, he asked if you and i were dating, because he was worried his friend was flirting with you. oh, also i did try to flirt kinda but it fell flat and he got really nervous afterwards, but then he had to leave. he seemed kinda reserved, but maybe he just didn't like me, i don't know."</p><p> </p><p>yejun pulled up his hood, "it sounds like he likes you. you probably just caught him off guard, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"yejun's right, i think he's interested but he's probably just a bit shy, like you said. go to the skatepark again to read like you usually do and see if he approaches you or waves or something this time. if he does, he probably wants to get to know you enough to get out of his comfort zone, which is a really good sign."</p><p> </p><p>"alright," he nodded, "i can do that, that's simple enough."</p><p> </p><p>"let me know how it goes, okay?" in pat him on the back in an encouraging way, making the corners of his mouth turn upwards.</p><p> </p><p>with a new plan in mind and the supportive words from his friends, the black haired college student felt a wave of relief.</p><p> </p><p>as much as he wanted to go to the skatepark as soon as possible, seungyeop was too busy running errands for the next two days to fit it in his schedule. so, by the time he finally returned, the trip felt long-awaited.</p><p> </p><p>he ran a hand through his hair and skimmed the skatepark looking for a familiar face. he found the boy he was there for standing with one foot on his skateboard by one of the bigger ramps (seungyeop didn't know the names of any of those weird structures). he was only with his white haired friend this time, who was drinking from a water bottle in the shade. he was wearing a navy hoodie with black joggers and a white bucket hat. the hat, combined with his dark hair falling flat over his eyes, only added to his usual boyish charm.</p><p> </p><p>everything about the boy was cute, it was like everything he did was endearing in some way. everytime he saw him, seungyeop practically swooned where he stood.</p><p> </p><p>the boy, who was called 'gyeul' by his friends last time he had seen him, caught seungyeop glancing at him and waved happily. he waved back with a smile, remembering in's advice to let the skater take the lead this time. however, that was much easier said than done, he realized. upon seeing the boy skating over to him, seungyeop felt a thick knot form in his stomach and starting thinking about what to say and how to act.</p><p> </p><p>gyeul was fast, meaning seungyeop didn't have much time to think any of that beforehand, which might have been for the best.</p><p> </p><p>he hopped off his skateboard and smiled as he leaned over the metal fence between them. he he was just barely tall enough to see him over the iron bars, but got on his tip toes anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"hi, again! are you busy tomorrow night?" his eyes sparkled as he asked the question, his energy palpable despite the space between them.</p><p> </p><p>to seungyeop, it didn't really matter if he had plans or not now, because he'd cancel all of them in a heartbeat just to keep his eyes shining like miniature twin stars.</p><p> </p><p>"no, why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"because some of my friends, <em>including</em> <em>wonjun</em>," he pointed out with a lighthearted smile, "are going bowling tomorrow night and that's when you can meet him."</p><p> </p><p>he looked proud for his efforts and seungyeop found it far more charming than he thought was reasonable.</p><p> </p><p>he asked the first thing that popped into his mind, "you'll be there too, right?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you sound desperate—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"o-oh, i forgot to mention that...yeah i'll be there too! it'd be weird if i invited you otherwise," the boy giggled, "you can bring a few friends too, the more the merrier!"</p><p> </p><p>he nodded with a small grin, "then in that case, i'd love to go. i'll give you my number so you can text me the details."</p><p> </p><p>"uh, okay," he looked back at the lockers, "um, one second, my phone is in my bag—"</p><p> </p><p>"don't worry about it, i have paper in my backpack right here," he laughed at the initially conflicted and confused look on the other's face as he reached into his pencil case.</p><p> </p><p>he took out his green post-it notes and wrote out his name and phone number as neatly as possible.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>choi seungyeop (from the skatepark)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>123-456-7890 :)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>he got up and handed it to him through the bars of the fence, "here you go."</p><p> </p><p>he folded the note and put it in his pocket with light pink cheeks, "okay, i'll, um— i'll see you tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>"see you tomorrow, gyeul."</p><p> </p><p>"oh, uh, that's just a nickname, kinda. my name is actually sunwoo," he corrected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i'm an idiot. i should've just asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry, i just thought it was your name because i heard your friends say it—"</p><p> </p><p>"no, you're fine! i'm realizing now that i never actually introduced myself..." he starting tapping his foot, "um basically, baek is my last name, so baekgyeul is a weird nickname my friends gave me. to be honest, i don't really get why, but both me and rano, whose name is actually yongseop, were given them by our other two friends wonjun and hyuk. we're, like, their dad and uncle kinda, i don't know, my friends are weird and it's impossible to make much sense of hyuk and wonjun half the time."</p><p> </p><p>seungyeop laughed at the nonsense rant, glad to know he wasn't the only one who was nervous around the other.</p><p> </p><p>the boy chuckled, but it was a bit shaky, "uhm, this isn't the point, sorry. ah, baekgyeul is fine, but my name is actually baek sunwoo."</p><p> </p><p>seungyeop's smile was still on his face as he tried to reassure the other, "youre cute, sunwoo. ill see you tomorrow, okay? my name is seungyeop, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"okay! i'll— i'll text you!"</p><p> </p><p>"i'll wait on it,"</p><p> </p><p>with that, sunwoo skated back towards his friend and seungyeop immediately started texting his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: yeop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ahhjhhhhffjcvaev</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: innie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: yeop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he invited us to go bowling with his friends :]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: yeop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>agdhvjirstxnkfscvkeadhxwefs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: innie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yay! look at you go!!! what time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: yeop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tomorrow night he'll text me the time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: innie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: yeop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait he's going to text me ahjsbsngdydb</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: innie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i told you he likes you :p</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: innie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm heading out to get ice cream with a friend btw so i probably won't be back until after you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: innie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but i'm happy for you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: in 🛹‼️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm almost there like two minutes away sorry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: yongseop 🦖</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no worries!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>the restaurant looked retro-inspired with its big windows, red leather seating, and checkered flooring. in tugged on the silver handle of one of he doors and quickly found yongseop. he was sat in the first booth to the left of the door, looking at the menu while he waited. he was wearing a black beret with all of his hair tucked in, clearly meant to tease him.</p><p> </p><p>"okay, the hat is just unfair," he protested, arms crossed defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>yongseop laughed at the gesture, "i have to keep you on your toes, you know? c'mon, sit down."</p><p> </p><p>"do you think it's ugly? is that why you won't show me? i'm sure—"</p><p> </p><p>he took off the beanie and shook out his hair, "i actually really like it, i think it's fun."</p><p> </p><p>in didn't know what he was expecting, but a neon green section at the forefront of yongseop's freshly-dyed black hair was definitely far from it, in the best way possible.</p><p> </p><p>"what the hell, yongseop! you look so cool! wait," he held out a section of his own fading green hair, "we match!"</p><p> </p><p>"i didn't even think of that, i guess we do," he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>in squished himself next to yongseop and opened snapchat on his phone, flicking a cute sparkly filter. the skater leaned in and flashed his bright smile with a wink and in did his usual peace sign by his eye. he looked it over before saving it.</p><p> </p><p>"can you send that to me?" yongseop nudged him.</p><p> </p><p>"just sent it now," he replied, tucking his phone in his back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>in debated moving to sit on the other side of the booth, worried that sitting on the same side would be too forward or obvious, but he didn't really care. with every other person he's been interested in, he's made a point to not come on 'too strong' because he's been known to move faster than most, letting his heart guide him full force ahead at all times. yet, for some reason, yongseop didn't seem to mind whatever pace in set. after all, they've known each other for less than four days and are already texting every few hours and going on thinly-veiled dates, the skater just seemed to be happy with whatever in was happy with and their personalities just clicked. and in <em>liked</em> being close to yongseop, he was warm and smelled like a late night ocean breeze. so, instead of moving, the photographer simply leaned over and joined the taller of the two in looking at the menu in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"since i dragged you out here tonight, i'll pay. so order whatever jumps out at you first."</p><p> </p><p>"you didn't <em>drag</em> me out here nor are you paying for me," he waved off, "i came because i wanted to, rano."</p><p> </p><p>yongseop looked over at him, "why does my nickname sound like i'm being scolded when you say it?"</p><p> </p><p>in was sure that if there was only one thing that byun yongseop had in excess, it was beauty— he was nothing if not distracting and their proximity wasn't helping.</p><p> </p><p>he ran a hand through his bright bangs and a bit of silver glinted by his eyebrow, catching in's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"since when did you have an eyebrow piercing?"</p><p> </p><p>he hummed in thought, "since about two months ago, i think? i forget it's there all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"you all can order whenever you're ready," an employee who was cleaning a nearby table nodded in their direction, "just let me know."</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, reya," yongseop gave a thumbs up, "i'll probably get my regular anyways."</p><p> </p><p>the girl sat on the table she was just cleaning, "got it, and i like the new hair. do you know what you want, green?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>no, i barely even looked at the menu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"uh, yeah, can i get the banana split?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i don't even like bananas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"yep, i'll get right on those. anything else for you two?"</p><p> </p><p>"get him one of your brownies, too," yongseop added as the waitress wrote on her small notepad, he turned to in, "they're the best brownies you'll ever have, i promise."</p><p> </p><p>"i make a pretty good brownie myself,"</p><p> </p><p>"you'll have to tell me how it compares," reya winked playfully, "i'll go start on those orders right away."</p><p> </p><p>"thank you," they both chirped.</p><p> </p><p>in leaned his elbow on the table and talked with yongseop as if they had known each other for years. it was easy talking with him, the conversation flowing naturally without any push. they ate their ice cream (in skipped the banana pieces, earning him some confused looks) and he ended up praising the brownies like yongseop assumed he would, hours passing right before their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"i should get back home, seungyeop is probably waiting on me for dinner," in stood up from the booth, "will i see you tomorrow at the bowling outing seungyeop invited me to through sunwoo?"</p><p> </p><p>"oh, you're coming too?! that's perfect. i'll be there too."</p><p> </p><p>"great, well i gotta go," in nodded, i'll see you then!"</p><p> </p><p>yongseop left the diner shortly after with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>from: unknown number</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hi is this seungyeop? it's sunwoo from the skatepark</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yes, it's me. hello! why are you up so late?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh lol no reason really i was doodling and got distracted i didn't realize it was so late</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait i didn't wake you up right? ahh i should've waited till tomorrow morning im sorry!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no i was actually watching a documentary series and lost track of time too 😅</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh thank goodness i was worried you'd be mad</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of course not! also i turn my phone on do not disturb when i sleep so you would've been okay either way</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh ok good</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>um so for bowling we're going here at 7:30 pm [location address]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it'll be me, yongseop, and wonjun by the way</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i apologize in advance for them...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>okay! sounds good :D i'm bringing my friends in and yejun</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i make no promises on in if he drinks... or yejun if we eat</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eat? what happens when he eats? D:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yejun can eat a LOT...like 22 slices of pizza in one sitting</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OH MY GOSH????</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you're kidding right</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no lol youngmin has the time lapse video 😭</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yejun stays in shape though. i honestly don't know how he does it, any of it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anyways, we'll be there lol</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>coolio :3 i'll see you tomorrow then! or today i guess since its 2 am</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: seungyeop 😨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lol try to get some sleep before then</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from: sunwoo :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you too hehe</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was going for 3k dammit<br/>anyways sorry for the wait, i hope you enjoyed!<br/>-j</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm gonna try and feed the e'last tag (i don't write smut of real ppl i'm telling you now bc i find that odd) bc we're starving over here. hope you enjoyed the first chapter. this will probably be around 10k in total but idk how i'll break the chapters up yet so stay tuned</p><p>-j</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>